


A Taste of Your Own Medicine

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cussing, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Filthy, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rutting, Teasing, Tongues, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine





	A Taste of Your Own Medicine

“You insufferable…” the rest of Hux’s sentence was cut off in a loud explicative as Kylo roughly pulled himself out to just the tip then slammed all the way back into Hux’s ass.

“What was that?” Kylo drawled as he kept up his brutal pace and listened to the squeezed out pants Hux was making every time his chest was pressed into the mattress below them.

“Fucker.” Hux mumbled as his fingers gripped into the sheets as he strained back against Kylo.

“Well, yes. _Generally_ am.” Kylo said, leaning down and nipping at Hux’s sweat-sheened shoulder blades until they were covered with small scattered marks.

Hux whined low in his throat and rutted against the mattress, each of his ruts in contrast to Kylo’s thrusts so the impact of their connection doubled. Kylo wiggled his hips as he sank downwards, enjoying the feeling of Hux constrict his cheeks as if to try to draw him in faster.

Kylo tisked and withdrew completely, slapping Hux lightly on his ass enough to make the flesh jiggle, “Terribly impatient aren’t you.”

When Hux grumbled Kylo smiled and reached down to massage Hux’s ass in his long fingers. He was fortunate the general had a tight bubble-like butt that fit perfectly in his hands as if precisely molded for them. Hux enthusiastically agreed by tilting his hips back to present his already thoroughly reddened entrance to Kylo in entreaty. Feeling sympathetic to Hux’s wants, Kylo continued to massage as he used the Force to not only bring their bottle of lube to him but also to uncap and pour itself directly onto Hux’s crevice.

The liquid was cold and caused Hux to jerk wildly but he was restrained by Kylo’s vicelike grip keeping him in place while the liquid oozed downwards between his cheeks and some made its way into Hux’s entrance.

Separating Hux’s cheeks Kylo inserted himself again, slowly but deeply fucking Hux until he could feel Hux’s involuntary shuddering as he grinded down hard into the mattress. Kylo snaked an arm under Hux and found the pre-leaking head of his cock. Timing his tugs in tandem to his thrusts Kylo soon had Hux trembling and cursing excessively until Hux practically shouted a string of curses as his release coated Kylo’s fist. Hux sagged slightly, his hips only held up by Kylo’s other hand, before being flipped over onto his back and being straddled by Kylo. Kylo yanked off the condom he’d used and tossed it to the side, not caring really where it landed.

Kylo took his own erection in hand, using Hux’s own come as a lubricant as he stroked himself and lavished in the way Hux’s eyes followed his movements. Without warming Hux jerked his leg upwards to off-balance Kylo, knocking them both sideways and giving Hux enough time to pin Kylo down.

Hux smirked down at Kylo and let him go, sliding back so he was between Kylo’s legs.

Surprised and amused Kylo looked at Hux’s face and clasped his hands behind his head “What are you going to do?”

“Give you a taste of your own medicine.” Hux said as he planted soft kisses up and down Kylo’s shaft followed by gentle bites.

Kylo squirmed and was about to make a haughty remark when Hux took the entirety of Kylo’s cock into his mouth, his tongue working clever quick circles on his slit. Hux hummed as he deepthroated Kylo. The vibrations had Kylo arching his back and biting his lower lip. Hux’s fingers trailed their way up the bottom of Kylo’s thighs before they dug harshly into Kylo’s skin, leaving angry red crescents in their wake.

The dizzying mix of pain and pleasure pushed Kylo over the edge as he jerked his hips upwards and released in Hux’s mouth. Well after Kylo felt spent Hux twirled his tongue around Kylo’s oversensitive crown, even dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit and giving a final suck before pulling off. Kylo leaned up to kiss Hux but was shoved back down by Hux’s grip on either side of his face practically prying his mouth open.

Kylo obeyed, meeting Hux’s mouth in passion and being greeted by a flood of his own still-warm cum as Hux pressed his tongue deep into Kylo’s mouth. Unable to turn his head or even breathe very well Kylo had little option but to swallow the heady mix of cum and saliva. Hux pressed his tongue up against Kylo’s palette and was quickly subdued by Kylo firmly clamping his teeth on Hux’s tongue and sucking on it.

Hux let go of Kylo’s head, letting Kylo practically flop back onto the bed in surprise as Hux rolled off and curled up to Kylo’s side.

A few moments of silence punctuated only by their panting and seeming-too-loud heart beating passed by before Kylo turned an accusing glare at Hux.

“Taste of my own medicine, huh?”

Hux returned the glare with his best shit-eating grin and only burrowed up closer.


End file.
